Mi mayor regalo eres tú
by Misdry
Summary: Oneshot San Valentín. Se acerca el día de San Valentín y Juvia le pregunta a su querido Gray-sama sobre que le gustaría que le regalase, al contestarla el mago de hielo que odia esas tonterías Juvia se viene abajo, pero gracias a una conversación con una compañera de gremio descubre el regalo perfecto para él. [Gruvia].


**© Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.** Yo solamente los tomo prestados para escribir el Fic.

Antes del cap unas aclaraciones:

(Entre paréntesis y subrayado)- aclaraciones que haré durante el fic para que se entienda porque ocurren esos sucesos y no otros.

_En cursiva- _pondré los pensamientos de los personajes, cuando un personaje lea algo o durante trozos narrativos en los que no pondré dialogó para que se sepa que dicen los personajes durante esa narración.

**En negrita**\- Recalcan algo importante, como un nombre o un suceso puntual que debe tenerse en cuenta para los siguientes caps.

**Mi mayor regalo eres tú.**

-Gray-sama~ faltan muy pocos días para San Valentín. ¿Qué quieres que Juvia te regale?- preguntaba muy animada la maga de agua de Fairy Tail.

-No quiero nada Juvia, sabes que no me gustan esas tonterías, además odio ese día- contestó el pelinegro entrando dentro del gremio y dejando a la joven un poco triste.

Juvia volvió a Fairy Hills y se dejó caer cerca de su puerta, hiciese lo que hiciese Gray-sama siempre la rechazaba, pero ella siempre volvía a intentarlo con la esperanza de conseguir un poco de afecto por parte de él.

-¿Qué te ocurre Juvia?- preguntó Titania a la peliazul al verla tirada en el suelo.

-Juvia le preguntó a Gray-sama que quería que Juvia le regalase…- su voz sonaba más bajita.

-Y seguramente te dijo que no quería nada, que él odia esas tonterías, ¿verdad?- terminó la frase por ella.

-Así es, Juvia cree que esta vez lo mejor va a ser dejar tranquilo a Gray-sama…- suspiró.

-¿Desde cuándo te das por vencida tan fácilmente Juvia?, la Juvia que yo conozco no se rendiría- comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado y la observaba en silencio.

Erza podía ver a Juvia realmente como era, habían pasado muchas cosas juntas desde el incidente de Phantom donde eran rivales, pasando por miles de aventuras y cambios juntas que habían afianzado su confianza.

-Juvia se rinde… Erza-san, Juvia no quiere más desprecios de parte de Gray-sama- contestó mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a darle chocolate?, aunque no lo parezca a Gray le vuelve loco el chocolate- comentó Scarlet para intentar animar a la Lockser.

-Muchas rivales en el amor regalarán a Gray-sama chocolates en unos días- contestó abrazándose con más fuerza.

-Vamos Juvia, debes ser la mujer que mejor conoce a Gray de todas, seguro que sabes que regalarle, algo que ninguna otra mujer sepa- la dijo dándola un codazo cariñoso.

-Juvia… Conoce una cosa Erza-san- la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos de nuevo.

Mientras escuchaba a su compañera, Erza se levantó y sacudió su falda, se giró y extendió una mano a Juvia para que se levantase, la maga de agua agarró su mano y se levantó.

-Juvia la da las gracias, Erza-san- y se inclinó a modo de respeto para dar las gracias.

-No tienes que dármelas Juvia, eres mi amiga, además… _'Eres la única que puede hacer que a ese cabezota de hielo le guste alguna fiesta'_\- contestó a medias.

-¿Además qué?, Erza san- preguntó confundida.

-Nada nada, lo de además son cosas mías no me hagas mucho caso- sonrió para evadir el tema.

-¡Juvia va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo!- contestó levantando un puño en alto y apretándolo.

Salió despedida sin que Erza pudiese si quiera despedirse de ella, Juvia sabía exactamente que regalarle a Gray, pero necesitaba dinero para ello, así que debía ir al gremio y hacer unas cuantas misiones.

Entró al gremio sin entretenerse con nadie, miró el tablón de anuncios y escogió unas cuantas misiones, notificó a Mira dichas misiones y se volvió a ir. Tardaría unos días pero merecerían la pena.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Juvia?- preguntó unos días después la pequeña Wendy.

-No, hace días que nadie la ve, ¿qué ocurre?- contestó Lucy.

-Juvia me prestó este gorro hace un par de días para que pudiese hacer una misión con Charle, pero no la he visto para poder devolvérselo- contestó a la rubia.

Gray estaba en la barra con Natsu, Natsu estaba 'engullendo' literalmente un pedazo de carne, mientras él estaba tomando un café. Pero pudo escuchar la conversación que sus dos compañeras de equipo estaban manteniendo a pocos metros de distancia.

-Ñom ñom ñom, ¿dónde está Juvia?, ñom ñom ñom- preguntó el pelirosa al mago de hielo.

-¡Y yo que narices sé!, ¿por qué me preguntas?- contestó molesto.

-Buenojds supusge queds nods sertd irirasd sinas despedirseda derf tirda- contestó con la boca llena.

-¡No hables con la boca llena!. Además no me he enterado de nada- dijo con cara de resignación.

-Natsu dice que supuso que Juvia no se iría a una misión sin despedirse de ti- contestó Happy.

-¿Le has entendido?- preguntó al exceed azul.

-Te sorprendería las veces que he tenido que traducirle para entender lo que decía con la boca llena- contestó levantando los hombros.

'_Supuso que Juvia no se iría a una misión sin despedirse de ti', _esa frase de Natsu, o más bien traducida de Happy, le estaba haciendo pensar, es verdad que normalmente Juvia se despedía de él cuando se iba a una misión y estaba en el gremio. Pero desde lo que la dijo por lo de San Valentín se sentía un poco mal.

Al cabo de un par de horas Juvia entró al gremio, llevaba consigo una gran maleta, vestía su característico abrigo negro de botones, sus botas marrones y su gorro con la mariposa dorada a juego.

-Bienvenida Juvia- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Mira-san, gracias por dar la bienvenida a Juvia, Juvia ha vuelto para elegir otras misiones y volver a irse- contestó mientras se sentaba en la barra, sin saberlo se había sentado exactamente donde horas atrás Gray se había sentado.

-¿Qué quieres que te ponga?- preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

-Juvia quiere una limonada, Juvia viene sedienta de la misión del mini desierto de ciudad arenosa- contestó la joven sacando la lengua a gesto de broma.

-Aquí tienes, una limonada bien fresquita- dijo mientras colocaba una sombrillita en el vaso.

-Juvia siente que está el gremio muy tranquilo- comentó a la peliblanca.

-Eso es porque los grupos están haciendo misiones, Natsu y los demás se han ido a hacer una misión, vuelven mañana, el grupo de Levi también se ha marchado, Gajeel y Lily tenían cosas que hacer, me han dejado un poco sola la verdad- contestó sonriendo.

-Juvia se siente triste por dejar a Mira-san sola, pero Juvia debe hacer un par de misiones más antes de mañana- dijo mirando su maleta.

-Mañana es San Valentín… ¿Vas a regalarle algo a Gray?- preguntó maliciosamente Mirajane.

-Bueno… Juvia quiere regalarle una cosa a Gray-sama- contestó tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-Seguro que es algo muy bonito- comentó dulcemente.

-Juvia espera que a Gray-sama le guste su regalo- dijo sonriente.

-Juvia… ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- una pregunta rondaba la mente de Mira.

-Claro que puede preguntar a Juvia, Mira-san- dijo igual de sonriente.

-¿Por qué sigues detrás de Gray?, él siempre te rechaza y te trata mal, no me malinterpretes, solo siento curiosidad- preguntó moviendo las manos para no disgustar a la maga de agua.

-Juvia sabe que Gray-sama trata mal a Juvia, pero Juvia ha visto otra veces a Gray-sama tratarla bien, Juvia sabe o espera que Gray-sama la quiera un poquito, por eso Juvia no se rinde- contestó melancólica.

-Gracias por contestarme Juvia, sabes una cosa… Pienso que eres una mujer extraordinaria- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Mira-san!, no le diga esas cosas a Juvia que Juvia se avergüenza- volvió a taparse la cara.

Juvia se bebió la limonada mientras reía con Mirajane de sus cosas y volvió a irse con dos misiones más, mañana sería el gran día y necesitaba el dinero cuanto antes.

A la mañana siguiente todo el gremio estaba de celebración, tanto los que estaban enamorados como los que no, si algo sabía bien Fairy Tail era celebrar al máximo cualquier evento por pequeño o grande que fuese.

-¡Mira cuantos chocolates me han dado!- gritaba emocionado Natsu.

-Es increíble que alguien te haya dado algo, si siempre lo destrozas todo- bromeo Erza.

A los pocos minutos entró Gray con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente le habían estado acosando las jovencitas del pueblo de camino al gremio.

-¿Te han dado muchos bombones Gray?- preguntó Titania al pelinegro.

-¿Tú que crees?- preguntó irónico.

-Pensaba que el chocolate te gustaba- continuó conversando con él.

-Me gusta el chocolate, pero esto es pasarse, tanto chocolate es agobiante, por eso no me gusta San Valentín, es una excusa absurda para que te inflen a chocolates que luego no puedes ni comerte- protestaba.

-Piensa que los han hecho con todo su amor, no puedes rechazar ese amor Gray- comentó al mago de hielo.

-Puede que estén hechos con su amor Erza, pero no porque diez, veinte o cincuenta chicas te den su chocolate vas a corresponderlas, así lo único que haces es agobiar al chico y hacer que odie este tipo de fiestas- apoyó la cabeza contra los brazos.

-¿Te ha dado Juvia ya su regalo?- preguntó para dejar los chocolates de lado Erza.

-No, ni la he visto, seguramente me traiga otro fastidioso chocolate, o no me traiga nada- contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Hace unos días Juvia me preguntó que regalo me gustaría que me hiciese, la contesté que no quería nada, que no me gustaba este día- contestó.

-Por eso estaba así de triste…- dijo en voz baja.

Gray levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga, conocía muy bien a Erza, algo estaba rondando por su cabeza y si había dicho _'estaba así de triste'_, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de Juvia. Si la había vuelto a lastimar sin darse cuenta se arrepentiría como siempre le pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó esta vez el pelinegro.

-Hace unos días como bien has dicho, me encontré a Juvia muy triste en Fairy Hills, supuse bien al imaginarme que la culpa había sido tuya- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Bueno… Yo solo la dije la verdad, no me gusta esta fiesta, así son las cosas- contestó auto defendiéndose.

-Sea el motivo que sea, por una vez celébralo con nosotros, todos en el gremio están de celebración- recriminó a su amigo.

Gray miró a su alrededor y Erza estaba en lo cierto, todos estaban celebrando, Gajeel se estaba comiendo un chocolate que había robado a Levi para enojarla, Natsu estaba siendo ayudado por Lucy que no podía ni moverse por el empacho de chocolates. Mira servía bebidas y pasteles con una gran sonrisa mientras Wendy y Charle aplaudían a Elfman y Happy que hacían posturas extrañas encima de una mesa.

Arriba del todo estaba el maestro Makarov y a su lado Laxus, ambos estaban sonriendo viendo como los demás del gremio estaban celebrando San Valentín. Pero él sabía perfectamente que no estaban todos, falta una persona, Juvia. Gray se levantó y se giró para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas Gray?- preguntó Erza, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Dijiste que lo celebrase con todos, pero ambos sabemos que falta una integrante del gremio- contestó a Titania sin girarse.

Erza sonrió, pidió un pastel a Mirajane y se fue a celebrar con los demás mientras Gray iba a buscar a Juvia para celebrar todos juntos San Valentín.

Nada más salir del gremio Gray dio una bocanada de aire fresco, se estaba haciendo tarde y Juvia aún no había vuelto de sus misiones, en ese momento un pequeño rastro de preocupación apareció en Gray.

'_¿Y si algo malo la ha ocurrido en una misión?'_ se preguntaba un poco alterado, Juvia era un poco distraída y lo acosaba un poco, pero sabía que esa era su forma de demostrarle que se preocupaba por él. Y ahora que ella no estaba la extrañaba un poco.

Finalmente la vio llegar andando distraída por la calle, su primer impulso fue ir hasta ella, pero decidió esperar a que ella fuese hasta allí, iba a regañarla por tenerle tan preocupado, aunque lo haría indirectamente para que ella no lo notase.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó cuándo pasaba a su lado.

-¿Gray-sama?!, Juvia no le había visto- contestó sorprendida la joven.

'_¿De verdad no me has visto?'_ pensaba el pelinegro.

-Juvia ha estado haciendo una misiones- contestó mirando a otro lado.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero en el gremio estaban preocupados por ti, pensaban que te había pasado algo como no llegabas- dijo de forma genérica.

-Juvia siente haber preocupado al gremio, pero Juvia quería hacer una misiones para una cosa…- contestó sujetando algo de manera nerviosa detrás de ella.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos?- preguntó Gray.

-Esto… Juvia se fue a hacer misiones para comprarle un regalo a Gray-sama- dijo avergonzada.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta este día Juvia, no tenías que comprarme nada- contestó suspirando.

-Aún así… Tenga Gray-sama, no rechace el regalo de Juvia por favor- pidió la peliazul entregando una cajita envuelta con papel plateado.

-Si es chocolate, ya tengo suficientes, no es necesario otro- contestó sin abrirlo.

-Juvia no le ha comprado chocolate, abra el regalo de Juvia por favor Gray-sama- suplicó mirando a los ojos al mago de hielo.

Juvia no lo sabía pero cuando miraba de esa forma a Gray, el mago de hielo sentía que no podía negarla nada, esa carita era capaz de hacer que se ablandara algunas veces.

-Está bien…- suspiró y empezó a romper el papel mientras Juvia lo miraba nerviosa.

Finalmente abrió la cajita y se quedó helado, irónico que un mago de hielo se quede así, pero es exactamente como Gray estaba en ese momento, dentro de la cajita había una cadena de plata reforzada con dobles nudos, dentro de esos nudos había un pequeño hilo de cristal de color azul claro que parecía hielo.

-Gray-sama contó a Juvia hace unos meses que su collar donde llevaba el colgante que compró con su maestra Ur se había roto, así que Juvia pensó que el mejor regalo para Gray-sama debía ser ese collar- dijo avergonzada mirando a oro lado.

Gray estaba confundido, era cierto que desde que no llevaba consigo el colgante que compró con la primera recompensa que hizo con su maestra estaba un poco de mal humor, pero nunca pensó que llegase Juvia a ir tan lejos por él.

-Juvia también recordó que Gray-sama la dijo un día caminando por el pueblo que iba a comprarse ese collar para poder poner el colgante, pero debido a que Natsu-san siempre destroza cosas en las misiones Gray-sama no podía ahorrar para comprárselo- contestó mirando al cielo.

Gray apretó fuertemente el colgante en su mano, era un idiota, había tratado mal a Juvia para que no le regalase nada, pero ella había recordado las conversaciones que habían tenido, llegando al punto de ahorrar para comprarle el collar que él quería. No solo era un collar que quería, era algo que necesitaba para conservar un recuerdo, y ella era la única que había caído en que regalarle correctamente, sin lugar a dudas era maravillosa.

-Gracias…- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Eh?- preguntó Juvia al no escucharle.

-Gracias…- dijo un poco más fuerte.

Juvia se acercó un poco más y en ese momento Gray la agarró de una mano y la acercó a él.

-Dije que gracias… Juvia- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Después de esas palabras y sin darla tiempo a contestar la besó, fue un beso cálido y suave. A penas duro unos segundos y se separó de ella.

-¡¿Gray-sama acaba de besar a Juvia?!- preguntó confundida la peliazul.

-Deja ya de gritar- contestó avergonzado el pelinegro.

-Pero Juvia no entiende…- estaba realmente confundida.

Gray se giró y volvió a andar en dirección al gremio, mientras su sonrojo se iba, paro y miró de reojo a Juvia que seguía completamente roja sujetándose la cara y pensando si lo que acaba de pasar era verdad o una de sus imaginaciones.

-Vamos Juvia, te están esperando en el gremio para celebrar San Valentín- dijo con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-Juvia ya va, espere a Juvia, Gray-sama~ - dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

'_Parece que después de todo San Valentín no va a ser tan malo, aunque no necesito ningún regalo, mientras sigas a mi lado Juvia… Después de todo, mi mayor regalo eres tú'_ pensó Gray mientras veía ya las luces de gremio brillando en el horizonte.

**Esta es mi versión para San Valentín.** Espero que hoy sea un día muy especial para todos, a los que tienen pareja seguid igual de felices y a los que como yo, seguimos solteros, no os preocupéis, seguro que algún día encontráis esa persona especial que logré entender la persona tan maravillosa que sois. Un saludo enorme.

**Misdry~**


End file.
